Systems for selectively inabling or disabling the ignition to combustion engines to correspond with various operating conditions or to supply desired ignition to the engine under all allowable normal operating conditions have been known in the art. Two examples would be applicants Pat. Nos. 3,802,400 and 4,664,080. A thorough understanding of the teaching of those patents is essential to the proper understanding of this application since the concepts clearly describe therein will not be herein repeated. Those patents are incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of this invention to increase the accuracy over the greatest range of engine operating conditions while maximizing the reliability, and minimizing the cost of components within the system. An operating condition of particular concern is the temperature range over which the system must operate. It should be realized that with the change in the state of the art of combustion engines and the more compact spaces into which they are sometimes mounted compared to art of even a few years ago, that the temperature extremes to which engine associated electronics are exposed has increased.
Another object of this invention is to reduce the number of connections of this control apparatus to the existing vehicle and ignition system wiring.